prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Dirt Nap (episode)
Dirt Nap is the tenth episode in Season 3. Plot Sammy again tries to convince Lechero to kill Michael. Lechero says that Michael's a folk hero in Sona now that he's survived the box - kill him, and it'll spark an uprising. Surprisingly, Sammy seems to agree. Mahone, now through the worst of his withdrawal, receives a picture of his son, Cameron, in the mail. Meanwhile, McGrady asks Michael if he was really trying to escape. Michael denies it, and then goes to join Whistler, Mahone, T-Bag and Lechero. T-Bag declares himself part of the escape attempt. Michael, Whistler and Mahone are in the escape tunnel. Lechero sends T-Bag to get the supplies they'll need to build bracing. When he's alone, Sammy enters, ready to kill Lechero, though he is ultimately convinced him to spare him for friendship's sake. But Sammy's claiming the room; Lechero cannot come back. Sammy then goes to the terrace overlooking the yard and declares himself in charge, and promises a case of rum to whoever brings him Michael. T-Bag says the only option now is to get Sammy killed in a fight to the death. And his gaze falls on Bellick, who is bragging about his win at yesterday's fight. T-Bag tells Bellick to kill Sammy the same way he killed the other guy, with acetone on his wraps - if he does, he's in on the escape attempt. Meanwhile, Michael, Whistler and Mahone attempt to build bracing from the materials at hand. Whistler admits he was ordered to kill Michael, and says the Company threatened to come after his family. Sofia makes Lincoln promise he won't double-cross Whistler. Meanwhile, Sucre meets with Susan, who is sending an Email to an "Edward Guthrie," claiming to be "Gary Miller" - it's in code, referring to sales going through the roof. Sucre tells Susan Linc isn't plotting anything. She says she believes him, and gives him a cashier's check for $25,000. Bellick publicly challenges Sammy to a fight - and then is horrified to find that the can of acetone has been spilled. It's all gone. As Michael and Mahone work, Whistler admits he's more connected than he'd let on. Yes, he was a fisherman and ran charters, but one day, Susan hired him to be exclusive to her company. He's being used. Mahone doesn't care; bottom line - Whistler works for the Company. Whistler lets Michael see his book, trying to win back some measure of trust. It includes the words "Gate" and "Stampede," which Whistler claims just refer to a netting company and the name of his buddy's boat. Linc buys a bomb on the black market and tells Sofia that it's backup; hopefully he won't have to use it. He wraps the bomb in a brown paper bag, gives it to Sucre, and tells him to call Susan and tell her he has info and she should pick him up - he needs to get in her car. Whistler and Mahone decide they need to go out and get supplies; Michael reluctantly joins them. They wait until they hear the coast is clear, propping the door open as they go. The Bellick/Sammy fight is beginning. Bellick gets in the first punch, but Sammy quickly gains the upper hand. Meanwhile, Sammy's thugs, including Cristobal and Cyrus, see Michael, Whistler and Mahone emerge from Lechero's room and give chase. They run back to the tunnel, but Whistler gets caught outside. Sammy is about to kill Bellick when Cyrus calls that they've found Michael. Sammy runs to Lechero's room and demands that Whistler give him the combination to the door. Whistler insists he doesn't know it. Sammy calls through the door that he'll kill Whistler if they don't open the door. Michael is held back by Mahone, but Michael says he needs Whistler. Sucre meets with Susan in her car. Susan says she knows the fight he had with Linc the other day was staged. And the check she gave him had a tracking number, so she now knows Maricruz' name and address. And she'll decapitate her if Sucre doesn't bring her some real information. She throws him out of her car, but he did manage to plant the bomb under her seat. Sammy accuses Lechero of hiding Michael, and marches him towards his old room. Meanwhile, Mahone has improvised a weapon from a piece of rebar. Sammy demands the combination from Lechero, but Michael says he's about to open the door, to Mahone's horror. Sammy pushes Lechero and Whistler in and forces Michael and Mahone, at gunpoint, to drop their weapons. In desperation, Michael offers to bring Sammy in on the escape plan. Sammy begins to ascend the tunnel - and the makeshift construction collapses in an avalanche of sand, burying and killing Sammy within seconds. As Sammy's men reel in shock, Mahone and Lechero make short work of them. Michael stands stock still, stunned by all the carnage around him. Lechero tosses the corpses of Sammy's men into the yard, followed by Sammy's body. Point made. Lechero is back in charge. Bellick tells T-Bag he's in, or he'll tell everyone about the escape attempt. Linc gives Sofia a small paper bag before driving away; it contains an Eiffel Tower keychain. Whistler accuses a brooding Michael of building the tunnel badly - they could have all been killed - but we see that Michael actually removed a linchpin just before Sammy entered the tunnel. For the first time, Michael has directly caused somebody's death. McGrady tries to buy his way into Michael's escape plan with all the money he's saved while in Sona - $173. Michael hates to turn him away, but tells McGrady he wouldn't want any part of this. At the home Sofia once shared with Whistler, she begins rooting through his things, in tears, ready to throw them all away. She finds a mysterious and heavy silver case. It's sealed securely and she cannot open it; what secrets might it contain? Michael meets Linc at visitation, and Linc tells him about the "Gary Miller" passport. The date of birth matches a Gary Miller in Scottsdale, Arizona - the same city Whistler sold Sofia his mother retired to. If Whistler's not a fisherman, what is he? Trivia *This episode marks the first on-screen kill by Michael Scofield. *This marks also the first and only time that Michael has killed a character in prison. *This is the only episode in which Lechero kills twice (Cyrus and Cristobal). Critics Category:Season 3 episodes